minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
MCSM: The Adventure Continues: Episode 1- Cryptic Beings
Chapter 1: Foretelling is for Fairy Tales "Lukas, we just got back and you're dragging us to your library?" Petra's sentence was an undisguised groan. Lukas was taking her, Jesse, Jack, and Nurm to his library. "I'm actually kinda interested. I mean, Lukas's never done something stupid before." Jesse had a grin on her face, one of the foolish grins, and Jack shot Petra with an understanding glance. Nurm was also happy, smiling for once. "Nyeeeh!" He high fived Jesse, and the two followed the silent Lukas while Petra and Jack simply dragged along from behind. Reading stuff wasn't their thing, but Jesse and Nurm liked it enough. "I got a friend here, too." Lukas spoke for the first time, and then approached a large building at the edge of Beacontown. It had ten walls, made out of spruce, dark oak, and dark oak logs. Lukas had the best sense of building Jesse had ever seen! He then swings the oak doors open, and leads his friends inside. "A dimly lit, book-filled library. Neat!" Even Petra couldn't resist running up to the shelves. Jesse and Nurm nodded to each other, and ran up towards the, "Old Writings" shelf, and started picking out books. Jack simply slumped down on an armchair, lost. "I know I haven't talked much, but you guys need to see this." He led them to a bare wall (with a few paintings) and straight up leapt through one of them, calling for the others to follow. "Uh, well, okay, I guess." Jack climbed through, and they could hear his gasp. Jesse and Petra gingerly jumped through the painting, and Nurm literally ninja jumped into it. In his robes! What they saw was breathtaking. It was a small library with hundreds of armchairs, and tables with paper scribbled all over them. "Whoa, Lukas! What the heck is this place?" Petra swung around to look at him. Jesse and Nurm were sitting in armchairs and pretended to be Sherblock Holmes. Lukas shook his head as he saw them, and then turned back to Petra and Jack. "This's my secret library. I found this place when I bought the whole thing. It's pretty nifty, amirite?" Jesse and Nurm were over on the, "Ancient Writings" shelf now. Lukas went straight towards it, and Jack and Petra followed. "This is the book I wanted to show you." He pulled out an old and wizened book off the shelf, with a few missing pages and a brown, dirt-caked cover. He pulled out a few chairs and sat down, his friends following. Lukas took off his goggles for the first time in a long time. "Still have your Redstone Riot, Jesse? It's still cool." Lukas wanted to small talk, wanted to stall the moment. Jack saw through him, and whispered to Nurm before speaking. "Lukas, save your smalltalk hogwash for later. Just tell us what we need to know." Lukas nodded at Jack's words, seeming a bit sheepish for keeping the secret from them. "Just tell us, buddy. We can take it." Petra laid a hand on his shoulder, and Jesse gave him an encouraging nod. Lukas took a deep breath and began talking. "I've been having dreams. No, more like nightmares. Some sort of person-I can't really see their face, their body's covered with sort of black smoke. And they keep saying, 'Darkest night' in a super creepy whisper. And I'm pretty sure I picked up, 'Jesse' one night. It's super weird, and I just wanted to tell you guys." Lukas looked out of the window, and saw the sun beginning to set. He shivered, thinking of having another one of the nightmares. "Foretelling is for fairy tales, Lukas. It'll probably disappear in a few days. But if you're really creeped out, Jack can bunk on your house, and Nurm can bunk at mine. Deal?" Jack reluctantly nodded, but only after a death-glare from Jesse. Nurm happily raised his arms. The friends walked through the painting (Petra ninja-jumped) and ended up in the library, they swung open the door. Lukas kept Jesse a bit longer than the others. "Thanks Jesse. Bye." Chapter 2: Even Mythical can be Real-ical "Jesse. Jeeeesse! Wake up, fool! The fate of your world hangs on your shoulders!" Jesse woke up to a start. She stifled a scream as she saw the ragged, dirt-caked old man standing over her, beetles crawling out of his beard. His smell was disgusting, as well. "Nurm! Get help!" She turned to look at the villager sprawled out on the floor beside her bed, but she only saw Nurm with drool dripping from his mouth, out cold. "A little sip of trance tea can do wonders, young Atlas. Anyways, I must get to the point, his dark servants are on my trail! Jesse, there's a whole world you don't know about. A world, you don't NEED to know about, young Atlas. The SS will not stop until he has ravaged all you love, all you live for here in Allure Vale, specifically Beacontown. Heed my call. Through the darkest nights when Supreme rules, you will travel through marshlands deep and mountain's peak, and bring down all who quarry with your might." Jesse was mystified by the hobo who had snuck into her pretty well guarded house, knocking out Nurm and giving her some sort of prophecy. "Okay. First of all, what the heck does young Atlas mean? Second of all, what's with this gnarly prophecy biz? And why does it always go back to me instead of flying back to someone else? Blargh!" The man shook his head as Jesse crossed her arms and got up, a deep scowl darkening her face. He was only trying to help. "Y'know what, young Atlas? Maybe steering is believing after all. Wahhhh!" Jesse stared as the man stretched his arm back, and then threw it at her. She tried to dodge, but she was caught off guard by an old man's agility. She was hit in the head, and she felt herself falling. But when she looked around, she didn't see the world. She was in a black void. "HELLO? Anybody HERE?" She called out, cupping her mouth. As she turned around, floating, she was taken aback by the devilish red eyes staring down at her. She floated back, afraid, and saw a man covered with dark wisp, his red eyes and the red gem on his scepter the only things visible. Who was he? "Beacontown. Hmmm. A worthy town. I will enjoy this." The man went into a racket of evil chuckling, not loud as others do it, but starting off as quiet, and then growing to a loud boom of sound. Jesse had to cover her ears. Then the world started materializing around her, the blurring miasma of sound gone. "No. No, no, no. This can't be real. All that stuff... all that stuff Lukas was talking about... IS REAL? No, but it's mythical. It can't be." Jesse was holding her head, sprawling out on the bed as she tried to comprehend what she just saw. She turned around to see the hobo, nodding as he realized what Jesse was going through. "What's your name? Since you apparently know mine, what's your name?" "Suciprits, young Atlas. But you can call me Fritz. That person you saw? Covered with wisp?" "Yes, Fritz?" "That was the Sorcerer Supreme. He is a dastardly evil being who will stop at nothing to cover the world in darkness. And Beacontown is his first stop. Jesse, you need to find the Book of Magick and Inkantations! Otherwise, the world is dead already! I will help you, but, for now, all you have the prophecy to guide you. Oh, and this map." To Jesse's surprise, she saw the man disappear into a wisp of smoke, leaving behind a tightly folded map on her nightstand. She went to work. She was only in a tank-top and shorts, but that wouldn't do for "mountain's peak". She grabbed a coat, putting it on, and then slipped into her Redstone Riot, the blue pieces glowing in the darkness. She almost tripped on Nurm, but she jumped towards the door and flicked on the Redstone Lamp. "Uh, Nurm. Wake up, buddy." She shook him, whispering the sentence, and Nurm woke up with stretched eyes, pushing Jesse off and leaping towards the place where Fritz was, ninja kicking it. "NYEEEEH! (Get outta here, ghost!)" But when he saw that there was nothing, he turned back to Jesse, surprised when he saw her all suited up. "I'll explain later. For now, we need to get the gang together!!" They both leapt though the window, grass panes crashing around them. Jesse hugged her knees, and Nurm simply screamed and screamed. "Okay, Nurm! Ya see that building over there? It has a ridge we can land on, and then we can jump down to my pond!" Jesse had to tell to be heard through the whooshing of the wind. The moon rose higher into the sky, illuminating the said building. Nurm landed first, hanging onto the ledge for dear life. Jesse landed more elegantly, slapping herself onto the building in fear of getting blown away. "Nyeeeeh!!!!" Nurm looked down with scared eyes, but he lightened up when Jesse pulled him from the ledge. He slapped himself on like Jesse did, but more carefully. He had a miniscule fear of heights. "Okay. One. Two. Three. JUMP!!!" The two jumped, and Nurm grabbed onto one of Jesse's hands. They turned into cannonball form, and then fell into the water, almost the entire pond splashing out onto the ground. Jesse felt her butt hit the ground, hard, and she could hear Nurm groaning. The same thing had happened to him. "Ohmigosh. That. Was. AWESOME!" She raised her hand to high-five Nurm, but he simply walked out of the pond. Jesse sniffed and high-fived herself. "Neh. (Let's never speak of this again)." Jesse could now understand Villagerese, and she reluctantly nodded. They walked in silence towards Petra's small hut near the Order Hall. Jesse still felt lightheaded as she thought of the being she had seen in her dream. She didn't even need to look at him to realize he was evil. He emanated evil vibes, and Jesse could only feel sick while she was near it (him?). Chapter 3: Order, Assemble! "Wait. Lukas's dream... all of that baloney... is real? Nah, Jesse. You're just joshing with me. Right? Right?" Petra's desperate denial was only met with a shaken head from Jesse. She shot a glance at Nurm, who shrugged. He hadn't seen him. "That person was literally pure evil! I felt sick when I was next to him!" Jesse tried to explain to Petra. She had even explained about Fritz, but Petra was still skeptical. Jesse then pulled our the map, stuffing it in Petra's face. Petra rolled her eyes. "Nurm, you obviously had something to do with this. Jesse can't draw a map like this!" Jesse finally had to punch Petra in the arm. Then, as she did that, Petra's eyes clouded. She was looking at the evil being! Soon, after a minute or so, Petra stared back at Jesse, taken aback. "You... you were right, Jesse! Okay, okay. We need to get the others. Let me just get my armor and Miss Butter." She disappeared into the basement of her hut, and Jesse could only think about the evil being. What was he going to do to Beacontown? And more importantly, how would Jesse be able to stop him? Noticing Jesse's troubled expression, Nurm reached out and laid a hand on her shoulder. Jesse turned her head and smiled (a small one, though) at her villager friend. They heard Petra scrambled up the stairs with the clang of armor. "I'm here. Let's go get Lukas and Jack." Nurm and Jesse stood up, and followed Petra outside. The moon was going down the sky now, and dawn would be coming soon. Jesse, as she ran with Petra and Nurm, was surprised at how much could happen in a night. It felt like a dream, as if she could wake up and find that everything that had just happened wasn't real. She felt the wind blow through her hair, and she turned her head both ways to see Nurm's scared expression and Petra's determined one. Now wasn't the time for fear or regrets. Now was the time for action. She felt a spring in her step as the thought drifted into her mind. Finally, the three screeched to a stop at the edge of Beacontown, stopping in front of Lukas's house. They burst through the door, hearing Dewey hiss as the ocelot ran up the stairs. They followed the cat, and headed towards the room that had the sign, "The Bedroom". "Uh, I'm feeling nervous about this." Jesse felt sweat drip down her face as she shuffled her feet. She didn't want to barge into someone's bedroom! Even if it was one of her best friends! "Neh." Nurm shared her feelings. "It's now it never." Petra closed her eyes and ran towards the door in a rugby fashion, breaking down the birch door. They saw that nothing special was happening. Jack was staring out the window, and Lukas was sitting on his bed, deep in thought, eyes clouded. "Jesse? Petra? Nurmie?" Jack turned around and greeted his friends. He turned to glare at Lukas, who- with an absent mind -walked up to Nurm and simply shook his hand. Jack rolled his eyes. "He's been like that since last night. Weirdo." He sighed as he backed away and leaned on a clay wall. Jesse had an idea. "I know exactly how to snap the Blondie out of it!" Jesse pulled back her hand and smacked Lukas with it, slapping the distracted boy smack dab in the middle of his face. Everybody gasped at Jesse, and Lukas's head flew back like he was pushed by an Iron Golem. "Huh? What... happened?" Lukas shook his head and stared at Jesse, who sheepishly stared up at the roof. He turned to look at Petra, who was trying to hold back a laugh. Rolling his eyes with a sigh, he then turned to Jack, who simply shrugged. "What happened to you, Lukas? You barely said hi, and you barely even looked at us when we had news like that! Pay up, blondie." Lukas seemed taken aback by Petra's question. It was pretty vehement, and he took a deep breathe prior to answering. "Well, I can't really remember, but I was in some sort of purple, wispy trance. Except for those blood-red eyes. I was so scared, so afraid I wouldn't come back to the real world. Jesse, what's happening to me?" "Lukas, these visions... those are from the Sorcerer Supreme. That's a freakishly powerful evil being who... oh boy... wants to destroy Beacontown." Jesse paused. There was a distinct scream from outside the house, 5 o'clock. "What was that?" Jack bursts out of the door and runs down the stairs, followed by Petra, until Nurm, Lukas, and Jesse were the only ones left inside the bedroom. "I was gonna tell ya, but we better get downstairs. The others'll be waiting." Jesse turns towards the door, and Nurm followed her. "Neh, nueh. (I know better thsn to argue with Jesse)" Nurm grabbed Lukas by the and dragged him down the stairs. Lukas adjusted his goggles. He knew something bad was going to happen, and that he would have to help Jesse (once again) to destroy. Another day in the life. He just wished it didn't have to be today. Lukas opened the door. To another adventure. Chapter 4: Courrpt What Jesse saw outside was, for once, a complete surprise. A citizen was being chased by a zombie. It may seem like an every day occurrence, but this zombie had a face that was have covered with black, and both of the eyes were a deathly purple. It's jeans were replaced with black legs, with streaks of purple running through it. And the back of the zombie was black, with purple streaking out of a large dot of purple in the middle of it. "Okay. I dunno what the block that thing is, but all I know is that it has to go down, down, down!" Petra leapt into battle, raising her sword and slicing the zombie in the back. It sent him flying towards a fence post, allowing the citizen to run away. "Gurghhh..." The zombie moaned as it shambled towards Petra. She turns towards the others. "A little help!" The others were snapped out of their creeped out trance, and Jack smacked the zombie away with his diamond sword, and the zombie crashed into the sidewalk, shambling towards Jesse now. She chuckled and back away, her enchanted diamond sword glowing in the early morning light. "Why isn't this thing burning?" Lukas pulled back his bow, letting the arrow rip through the air, sticking straight into the zombie's head. The zombie fell to the ground, the black and purple part overtaking him. Then the zombie flew back, falling to the ground. It writhed a little before disintegrating into a pile of ash, instead of the usual smoke. "That's. Not normal." Petra stuck her sword into her inventory. Jack narrowed his eyes, going towards the pile and kneeling down, feeling it. "This's regular ash. But that zombie... was like an ender-zombie!" Nurm grunted in agreement, and Jack went back to the sidewalk with crossed arms. "Guys, stay vigilant. There might be more out there. And since they can walk around in daylight... I think we have something bad coming." Jesse turned to Lukas, who was still pointing his bow at the place where the zombie had died. He was trembling. "Guys. I know what's happening. That evil being, that THING Jesse and I told you about? These things are from him. I bet ya a hundred pieces of iron, Petra." He added the last part when he saw Petra's indifferent expression. She rolled her eyes. "As if that could be real. That'd be like, y'know, fairies or wyverns existing. You guys're just overreacting over a simple nightmare and hallucination." Petra turned her back to the two. Nurm stood beside Lukas. "Nyeoh. (I trust these two)" He laid his hand on Lukas's shoulder, patting him on the back. Lukas turned an appreciative smile on him, before turning back to the skeptics known as the Jack and Petra group. "I'm starting to regret saying I believed you, Jesse." Petra crossed her arms. Jack nodded. "Lukas, Jesse, you've probably been duping us this whole time!" As Jack said that, something happened. "ENOUGH!" Fritz appeared in the air, holding out both of his hands before floating down to the ground. Jack and Petra looked at him in amazement. Jesse had a triumphant look on her face. "This is Suciprits, but you can call him Fritz. Anyways, this guy told me about the alleged Sorcerer Supreme, and gave me this beauty." Jesse pulled out her map and waved it in their faces. Fritz turned on the two, glaring at them with flaring eyes. "How dare you doubt my word! If I say that a Sorcerer Supreme will tear your hometown apart without lifting a finger, you LISTEN! You are such a bunch of drips! Now, you'll listen to Jesse, get the Book, and destroy the SORCERER!" As Fritz yelled at Jack and Petra, Binta stared before passing along, staring at the ground. "Uh, okay. Okay! We b-believe you, Mr. Fritz." Jack and Petra stammered the words. That guy had a voice louder than a thunderclap! He turned to Jesse. "I am so sorry for my outburst, young Atlas. But these knuckleheads were just way too much. I know you'll lead them well. See you." Fritz vanished again. Petra and Jack stared at Jesse and Nurm. Nurm simply shrugged before grunting. "Meet my new friend. Fritz. Anyways, now do you believe me? Oh my block..." Jesse looked up at the sky and saw a dark smoke rolling over Beacontown. She heard the moan of zombies and the rattle of skeletons, as well as the otherworldly howl of Endermen. "Uh, Jesse. He's here." Lukas stared up as the smoke began to form a person. It was about the size of 21 blocks, and he had blood red eyes and a dark cloak. He had a hood on, and his cape was giving him the ability to float. He held a scepter, with a red, glowing gem in the middle, as well as smaller red gems surrounding it. He started laughing evilly. "So this is Beacontown. Worthy quarry for me. Oh, and this is the mighty Jesse. Let me show you what mighty means, little girl." He pointed his scepter at a small house, pulling out a person who looked as tiny as an ant compared to him. He let him float in the air, suffocating him as he turned to the color black, before finally disintegrating into ash, falling down to the sidewalk. "How. DARE YOU!" Jesse leapt forward and attacked the Sorcerer, who simply chuckled and grew to regular size. Jesse kept on slashing, but he simply dodged the hits. Some of the swings went straight through him, and one of the hits was jump-dodged. "Your naiveness amuses me. But amusement has a finish. Extreme annoyance is not acceptable." The Sorcerer grew in size, and then raised his hand and slammed Jesse to the ground, taking away half her health and destroying three layers of sidewalk. She had a black eye and numerous bruises, but she managed to get up and stumble towards her friends, who she leaned on. "We..." Jesse coughed. "We need to get to the... argh... mountain. Need the Book. Need to destroy him." Jesse handed the map to Lukas, who opened it up to see a dotted line leading to a mountain called Dryad's Peak and another one leading to Misery Marsh. "Okay guys. We need to get out of here. I know we'd be leaving Beacontown, but we have to do this. It's the only possible way." Jack turned to the gates of Beacontown, torn down now, and he could see the corrupted mobs advancing. They could easily bypass them, but Beacontown would be left. "He's right. We... Need to leave. Orgh..." Jesse felt like she was trampled by a minecart, but she started stumbling towards the gates while leaning on Petra. The redhead turned back to the Sorcerer before leaving. "But we'll be back. And you'll never see the end of it, ya piece of Slime." Petra turned back. Lukas and Jack followed, and the Sorcerer erupted into laughter. "Okay, go on. I give you a headstart. But..." "Shut. UP!" Jesse was surprised to see Radar running up to him and attacking him with a stick, but the Sorcerer only slapped him away, knocking him out and slamming him into a building, causing half of it to be destroyed. "Scare of the Day." Radar had last words before fainting dead away. Jesse felt anger burn inside of her, but she couldn't do anything. She and everyone else would just be killed. She needed to leave, needed to bring back the Book. "See ya, Big, Bad, and Ugly." Jesse managed to rasp the words, and he waved as they left the gates. Like a psychopath. "You can't run forever, Jesse." The Sorcerer's voice boomed as she walked away from the town she had done so much to save. She spat, declaring to herself one thing. "I'll be back." END Post Credits Scene: The three are travelling on a trail, on a hot, scorching desert road. Nurm was sweating, and Petra was at the point of dehydration. They saw a boy through the sandstorm, about fourteen. "Oi! Travelers! Do ya need help?" He called, waving as he approached them. "Yes... argh." Petra coughed out the words, and Jesse simply fell to the ground, out cold. "Gretchen! I knew I saw someone! Send help, I'll deal with them for now!" Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanfiction Works Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:DLC Episodes Category:Myst Series Category:Myst Episodes